<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Espresso Martini by JanineeTion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140244">Espresso Martini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion'>JanineeTion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gangbang, M/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>李赫宰又打来电话，没说几句他听明了来意，不过是又要他去个新的地方做爱。</p><p>“你来家里吧。”<br/>“我不想出去。”</p><p>进门的李赫宰直奔窝在懒人沙发上的李东海而来，习惯性地闭上眼开始了亲吻，以至于被人推开时有些惊愕。</p><p>李东海给人倒了杯酒，是很早之前别人送的龙舌兰。放在李赫宰面前，他有点苦涩地笑着开口：“你忘了吗，上次你告诉我说你已经分手了。”<br/>“你不能再拿吵架当做理由骗我和你做爱了。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Espresso Martini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚完成了一场生意，兄弟们总是习惯用钱来换一次原始的快乐。</p><p>包厢里站满了衣着性感的小姐，听烦了妈妈桑老套的自卖自夸，李赫宰开口：“让他们自己挑吧，人够就行。”挥手让女人出去。</p><p>像得了指令，女人们夸张地扭着臀一个个坐到男人们身上，点烟、喝酒、聊天都是掩饰，男人穿过胸侧在背上和股间游走的手才是真正目的。<br/>没过多久，房间被男男女女混乱而放荡的呻吟喘息充斥，然而几个坐在李赫宰身边的小姐都被他的冷漠驱逐，即使是作为婊子的厚脸皮也不足以让她们再用热脸去贴冷屁股。</p><p>李东海姗姗来迟，开门除下外套，没去看旁边淫乱的景象，直直地走向李赫宰身旁坐下，看他生人勿近的气场调侃道：“你怎么……不会是不行了吧？”眉毛挑动，贴近了李赫宰的脸。</p><p>“去，玩儿你的。”嘴上嫌弃着，却没躲开李东海的靠近，擦过那人的气息从桌上取了杯酒，向李东海举了举，“你行，行给我看看？”</p><p>李东海笑着靠回沙发，终于一个只穿着半透明紧身裙的小姐吸引了李赫宰的视线。<br/>她用私处去摩擦李东海的裆部，粘液隔着薄纱沾在裤子表面，李东海起了兴致，扶住她的腰肢前后摇动，故意做出配合的样子粗喘，身下鼓起饱满的一包。<br/>周围人捧场起哄，小姐顺势拉开李东海裤子的拉链让阴茎弹在脸上，富有技巧的吞吃让李东海胸腔起伏，发泄般拽着女人的头发抽插，露出享受的表情。</p><p>李赫宰看得入神，本来宽松的裤子也在裆部显露出阴茎的形状。随手招来一个女人不由分说地插入，巨物引得女人连连惊呼，他只管用力地不断顶胯，甚至没注意到自己的眼神总是瞟向身侧，盯着李东海被胸肌紧绷的衬衫。</p><p>/</p><p>狂欢结束已经是深夜，李赫宰不放心别人照顾李东海，自己骂骂咧咧地把人拉扯到楼上的房间，“不会喝酒还喝，那几个女的灌酒你就接，你是傻子吗？”<br/>李赫宰看见人衬衫和裤子上混合着各式体液，李东海自己的，小姐的，脏乱不堪，便直接脱光了扔进了垃圾桶，打电话叫人拿两套衣服来，然后拉着李东海躺进放好水的浴缸。</p><p>浴缸里沉睡着的人不着丝缕，肌肤白嫩，身材精致；他脸上丝毫没有放浪的样子，也没有了那女人的挑逗，静谧的安睡像座雕像，却挑动起李赫宰更多的欲望。</p><p>欲望抬头，他几下让人洗好睡好，躲进卫生间里又用手疏解着。精液射进李东海躺过的浴缸，想着瓷壁上或许还残留着一点李东海的体液，他心里升起异样的满足。</p><p>/</p><p>想法的苗头一旦出现，就没那么好掐灭。</p><p>/</p><p>李赫宰躺在酒店的床上玩着手机，听见人敲门，立刻调整了表情，沉下脸来开门。</p><p>“她人呢？”李东海进门，探头看了看四周问道。</p><p>“走了。吵架了还留在这里干嘛。”李赫宰悻悻地说。</p><p>“谈不拢就分了吧，你什么时候缺过对象，一天换一个也不是问题吧？”</p><p>“我叫你来安慰我的，你居然还讽刺我，你有没有良心啊？”</p><p>李东海坐在床边，看着人愁眉苦脸的表情，还是想继续调笑，“有没有良心你来试试不就知道了，就在这儿。”指了指自己的左胸口。</p><p>没想到李赫宰还真的把脑袋凑上来听，煞有介事地说：“没想到真的有良心啊……”</p><p>“现在要没了。”他假装要吃掉李东海的心，一口咬在了胸肌上，牙齿擦过乳尖，让那人的呼吸突然急促一声。</p><p>空气里通过微妙的电流，他又试探着伸出舌尖，舔湿了那人的乳头，没有被推开，反而被后脑上的手按向胸口。</p><p>肉体暴露在空气里，两股强硬的荷尔蒙冲撞着，唇齿侵犯李东海的每一寸肌肤，黏腻的呻吟代替急促的喘息钻进李赫宰的耳朵。他迫不及待地沾了事先准备好的润滑，把手伸向李东海囊袋后方的穴口，不料那人却夹紧了双腿，穴口也收紧阻挡他的进入。</p><p>“第一次？”他停下直入的手指，改为细细按摩会阴周围的软肉。</p><p>李东海默不作声，吞了口口水把李赫宰的手牵回原处，微微张合的穴口做着邀请。</p><p>李赫宰多挤了些润滑将一根手指插入，过分紧致的甬道吸得他不能动弹，稍稍屈指就听见李东海嘤咛的啜泣。</p><p>“放松点，会舒服的。”手指稍有弧度地抽插着，转着方向按摩肠壁一点点扩开了甬道，向上按压能轻松地找到前列腺岛的位置。李东海的腹部起伏着配合那人的寻找，在重压下惊呼出声，眼角挂泪。</p><p>手指停在里面，只有指尖轻重变化地按压最致命的那点，相比于前面的快感这太超过了，李东海没经住多久就射了出来。</p><p>/</p><p>阴茎还抽动着，眼眶微红地抽泣，李赫宰看得血脉喷张又觉得心疼，小穴即使开拓过，对于自己的尺寸也太过逼仄。他在人额头落下几个温柔的吻，将人揽在怀里睡觉。</p><p>“是来安慰你的，结果你还憋着，我怎么好意思。”李东海嗡嗡的说话声震着李赫宰怀里湿热的空气。</p><p>“没事的。”<br/>“你来了我就好了。”</p><p>李东海缩在人怀里睡着，这是两个人这么多年第一次如此亲密，虽然有点奇怪，但意外地安心。只是睡着睡着，身后又动了起来。</p><p>“你干嘛？”</p><p>“我就蹭蹭……你把腿夹紧就好。”</p><p>/</p><p>李东海很乐于做李赫宰的情绪调节器，或者说，他乐于做李赫宰身边任何身份的人。</p><p>小时候在孤儿院，他瘦弱多病，没人愿意和他玩，只有李赫宰会向他伸出手，带他一起去后山的小树林冒险。</p><p>长大后两个人走投无路，也是李赫宰陪他在这个世界闯荡，他本不是个浪荡的人，却被命运逼着漂泊，正当的不正当的勾当，都是两个人一起完成。他分享他的悲喜，承担他的成败，接受他的爱恨。</p><p>只是最近李赫宰和女友吵架有些过分频繁了，他有些猜想不敢去证实，却仍在心里感到有些庆幸。<br/>他和他在酒店做爱，在家里做爱，在山上做爱，在车里做爱，在一切能想象到的地方做爱，他最初的温柔让他耽溺，后来的粗暴让他痴迷；<br/>只是他在李赫宰的阴茎第一次进入他体内时，真切地感受到漂泊的不安全都消失，他终于有了归属。</p><p>/</p><p>李东海正在露台上抽烟，听见密码锁打开的声音。有点刺耳，但很短暂，接下来就是花洒的水声。</p><p>踩着拖鞋的脚步声由卫生间到卧室，再到露台，最后停在李东海身后。秋天的风不太冷，李赫宰只披了件睡袍，现在连腰带也解开。</p><p>身后的人一把脱下了李东海的裤子，内裤顺势褪下到腿弯，小腹被人揽着往后带，硬挺磨蹭着臀缝紧实的肉，蹭了进来。</p><p>不用回头看也知道是谁，李东海倒吸一口气，手里的烟还没抽完，火星随着顶进来时身体的紧绷在空中一闪，他吃痛地骂了声“操”，接着就主动地适应起穴里的硬物。</p><p>“怎么，你还没和那个女的分手吗？”李东海皱着眉低下头，吐出烟圈。</p><p>“怎么就‘那个女的’，那之前是你嫂子。”李赫宰嘴里含着人耳垂含混地说着，又扯下领口啃咬李东海肩上的肉，<br/>“刚分。”</p><p>李东海没再问，不断收缩的肠肉自然地按摩着柱身，不用抽插，李赫宰便舒服地从喉咙发出感叹。臀肉丰满又有弹性，翕动的臀缝蹭着囊袋，他开始试探着在里面转动柱头，扳过人的脑袋亲吻，烟雾从两人的嘴角和鼻腔缓缓泄出。</p><p>随着肠液的分泌，李赫宰的那根在李东海体内的行进变得顺畅起来。李东海的衬衫被向上推起，一只大手抓着柔软的胸部揉捏，用力让软肉从指缝流出去，流下淡红的痕迹；再就着痕迹轻轻拍打，乳头不肖揉捏便在微凉的空气中挺立，随着肉浪战栗。</p><p>“呃啊……赫宰……赫……”他的呻吟破碎成一个个不连续的气泡，声带颤抖，像是在乞求。</p><p>“啊……嗯……快点，快点……”<br/>烟头早被扔在地上，人抓紧了围栏扭动腰肢，脚尖踮起来让阴茎更深地进入。黏腻的呻吟从后仰的纤颈发出，腰塌下来，在脊柱旁落下两个浅窝。</p><p>甬道壁上敏感点的地方比周围稍硬，李赫宰没有放过的意思，对着那处狠狠地研磨，像要顶穿。电流般的酥麻沿着小腹直冲颅顶，人的小手摸上自己微微鼓胀的肚子，淫靡又纯情。</p><p>“啊哈……呜……”<br/>脚趾紧紧抓地，李东海像只跃出水面的鱼似的绷紧了身子，生理性泪水染得他的表情凌乱不堪；然后一瞬间卸了力，向后扶着李赫宰的腰，靠插在体内的阴茎维持着站姿。</p><p>精液沿着露台围栏的玻璃流下，正好熄灭了角落里烟头的火星。</p><p>李赫宰没有完全拔出就将人的身体翻过来，让李东海两腿交叉环着他的腰抱着人回到床上，阴茎随着步子一次又一次有节奏地钉入；李东海伸手环着那人的脖子，后穴被填满的感觉羞耻又舒服。</p><p>背终于有了着落，他抓紧了床单，李赫宰的手嵌进他的指缝，他被固定在床上，腿在人身后晃动乱蹬，承受着那人的疯狂。</p><p>李赫宰的舌尖凑上去拨弄上下滚动的喉结，遏制了李东海的呻吟，溢出的快感无处倾泻，全都堆积在下身，让阴茎随着抽插的频率抖动。</p><p>“啊……停……停下……”<br/>他膀胱异样的感觉逐渐强烈，一些透明的液体从小孔渗出来。</p><p>“尿出来，尿给我看……”<br/>“我会高兴的，尿给我看。”李赫宰俯身在人耳边低语，舌尖蓄满津液在人耳边弄出淫靡的水声。</p><p>淡黄的液体喷射出来，立刻染湿了床单。耻感交杂着快感充斥了李东海的大脑，思维混乱下他止不住地流泪。液体的光泽让白嫩的肌肤更加诱人，白中透着情欲的红，李赫宰看得满足，冲刺后射在人腹肌上，白浊填满了肌肉间的缝隙。</p><p>/</p><p>月光从露台穿过玻璃门打在熟睡的李赫宰脸上，枕边人望着他的睡脸出神。</p><p>/</p><p>李赫宰又打来电话，没说几句他听明了来意，不过是又要他去个新的地方做爱。</p><p>“你来家里吧。”<br/>“我不想出去。”</p><p>进门的李赫宰直奔窝在懒人沙发上的李东海而来，习惯性地闭上眼开始了亲吻，以至于被人推开时有些惊愕。</p><p>李东海给人倒了杯酒，是很早之前别人送的龙舌兰。放在李赫宰面前，他有点苦涩地笑着开口：“你忘了吗，上次你告诉我说你已经分手了。”<br/>“你不能再拿吵架当做理由骗我和你做爱了。”</p><p>/</p><p>“那你看这个理由怎么样，”<br/>“因为我是你男朋友。”</p><p>李东海不记得对方之前还说了什么，被最后这句话震得脑袋发晕，甚至掀起海啸。他平静下来，徐徐开口：“你爱我吗？”<br/>没等对方回答，又自我否定，“算了，亲也亲了，操也操了，还有什么可问的。”<br/>“哪怕你当我是工具人呢，”他嘲讽地拉起嘴角，“我也认了。孤立无援，我得依靠着离我亲近的人，才能有那么一点安全感。从小身边就只有你，我也没得选。”</p><p>“如果是别人……”</p><p>“如果是别人我也会爱的。只是很不幸，我遇到的是你。”</p><p>他微笑着接受了对方的挖苦，举起酒杯去碰人的咖啡杯边缘，一饮而尽。</p><p>/</p><p>咖啡混合了龙舌兰在口中流连，尝起来和Espresso Martini别无二致，让两人都沉醉其中。</p><p>背隔着李赫宰的小臂抵在巨大的落地窗上，重力让他后倾，李赫宰就用力将他揽入怀中。一条腿挂在人的臂弯，另一条腿伸直了轻点在地面，李东海的肠壁不得已而收缩着，夹紧了李赫宰的肉棒。</p><p>“那么爽吗？放松点。”他将人的另一条腿也抬起来，抱离了地面，在空中端着上下撞击。</p><p>李东海抱紧了李赫宰不敢放手，不但小穴骚痒的情欲被好好地满足，身前阴茎也随着抽动在人腹肌上摩擦，囊袋和小腹碰撞挤压，几处敏感的地方都沉溺于性爱，他大脑空白，胡乱抓着李赫宰的背，留下一条条微红的血痕。</p><p>“啊……太……太快了……”他的声音渐渐脱力，“慢一点……老公……”最后两个字细若蚊声，却还是被李赫宰捕捉到了。</p><p>“你说什么？大声点。”阴茎被刺激得又涨大几分，他抬手拍在人臀瓣上，“啪”地一声刺激耳膜。</p><p>“老公……慢点……”</p><p>他不知道李东海怎么会想起说这样的话，但他很受用就是了，阴茎的敏感度都提升几分。</p><p>他把人放在沙发上翻过身来，掐着腰继续抽插，润滑油被打出细密的泡沫，腰侧的手感格外柔软光滑。</p><p>“啊……要出来了……”</p><p>“一起。”</p><p>小穴的收缩不规则起来，一下下夹紧，李赫宰反着阻力深入，终于交代在里面。</p><p>被操开的小穴取出了阴茎也还张着嘴，像呼吸一样一点点吐出白浊，沿着饱满的大腿内侧滑下。</p><p>李东海伏在沙发上喘气，李赫宰用手指摸了精液放在他好看的腰窝上，抚着脊柱欣赏，又缓缓低下身环抱，黏糊糊的液体在两人的体温下化开。<br/>“我爱你。”李赫宰说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>